The transcription (nuclear) factor NF-κB is a member of the Rel protein family, and is typically a heterodimer composed of p50 and p65 subunits. NF-κB is constitutively present in the cytosol, and is inactivated by its association with one of the IκB family of inhibitors. Palombella et al., WO 95/25533, teaches that the ubiquitin-proteasome pathway plays an essential role in the regulation of NF-κB activity, being responsible for the processing of p105 to p50 and the degradation of the inhibitor protein IκB-α. Chen et al., Cell 84:853 (1996), teaches that prior to degradation, IκB-α undergoes selective phosphorylation at serine residues 32 and 36 by the multisubunit IκB kinase complex (IKK). IκB-α is phosphorylated by IKK, which has two catalytic subunits, IKK-1 (IκB kinase α or IKK-α) and IKK-2 (IκB kinase β or IKK-β). Once phosphorylated, IκB is targeted for ubiquitination and degradation by the 26S proteasome, allowing translocation of NF-κB into the nucleus, where it binds to specific DNA sequences in the promoters of target genes and stimulates their transcription. Inhibitors of IKK can block the phosphorylation of IκB and its further downstream effects, particularly those associated with NF-κB transcription factors.
The protein products of genes under the regulatory control of NF-κB include cytokines, chemokines, cell adhesion molecules, and proteins mediating cellular growth and control. Importantly, many of these proinflammatory proteins also are able to act, either in an autocrine or paracrine fashion, to further stimulate NF-κB activation. In addition, NF-κB plays a role in the growth of normal and malignant cells. Furthermore, NF-κB is a heterodimeric transcription factor which can activate a large number of genes which code, inter alia, for proinflammatory cytokines such as IL-1, IL-2, TNFα or IL-6. NF-κB is present in the cytosol of cells, building a complex with its naturally occurring inhibitor IκB. The stimulation of cells, for example by cytokines, leads to the phosphorylation and subsequent proteolytic degradation of IκB. This proteolytic degradation leads to the activation of NF-κB, which subsequently migrates into the nucleus of the cell and activates a large number of proinflammatory genes.
Rinehart et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,149 (1986), discloses beta-carboline compounds useful as antiviral, antibacterial, and antitumor agents.
Ritzeler et al., WO 01/68648, discloses beta-carboline compounds with IκB kinase inhibitory activity for use in the treatment of inflammatory disorders (e.g., rheumatoid arthritis), osteoarthritis, asthma, cardiac infarct, Alzheimer's disease, carcinomatous disorders (potentiation of cytotoxic therapies) and atherosclerosis.
It would be beneficial to provide novel IKK inhibitors that possess good therapeutic properties, especially for the treatment of inflammatory diseases and cancer.